


DAY 11 - Caught in the act

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [11]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Yagami Light, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot Collection, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Top L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: L and Light decided to do it in the investigation room. But they didn't count that they could be caught in the act.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 11 - Caught in the act

L and Light were impatiently waiting for everyone to leave, and when the investigating room was completely empty, L turned off all the cameras in the room. They waited another fifteen minutes to make sure that no one would suddenly come back, and then they went to action.

"How we gonna do it?" Light asked as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"I'll do you from behind." 

"Oh, I see... your favorite pose." Light smirked.

"Yes, indeed." Answered L and pulled Light closer to give him kiss on the lips.

"Pervert." Retorted Light, when they broke the kiss.

It was already monotonous for them to do it in their room, so they decided on a little adventure, to fuck each other on a table in HQ.

L started to kiss Light's neck, and he caressed his warm and smooth skin with his hands, and under his fingertips he felt goosebumps from his touches. This made him even more excited. Then he went lower and continued with kissing, and he started to play with Light's hard nipples. He took one between his fingers and started to play with it, and the other he teased with his lips and tongue. Light began to moan from his treatment. He was very sensitive and L liked it and used it to their mutual satisfaction.

L swirled his tongue around the hard bud, then suddenly started to suck it. Light shuddered and moaned from intense feeling, and bucked his hips forward. The detective felt Light's hardness on his leg. His pulse accelerated further and he couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to take him right away. 

They have ready all the necessities, and the fun could began. Light unbuttoned his pants and let them slip down his legs, and fall to the ground as L took out the lube from his pocket and began squeezing some amount onto his fingers. Light unbuttoned the detective's jeans and let them slip to the ground from L's waist. L started to smear the lube on his hard cock, while Light turned and leaned on the table. L's fingers were doing a great job when he started preparing Light. Light almost came only from preparation. When L finished preparing, he positioned himself to Light's hole. As he entered, he began to move slowly. Soon he found the perfect angle for penetration. And since L wanted it to last long, he decided to continue with the pace.

They both panted and moaned loudly, and were feeling like in 'heaven.'

They didn't hear opening and closing the door, only a female loud scream.

They both froze for a moment and turned their heads toward the source of that sound. There stood Amane Misa watching them with wide eyes, disbelief on her face, and confusion.  
All of that was slowly turning into anger. After a few seconds she managed to ask: "Y-you two...!?" 

Then she gasped, and covered her mouth, mumbling, "NO. NO. NOO..."

The two still watched her without saying a word. They stood motionless as the young woman found them. But then L dared to go ahead with what they had started, as if it didn't bother him at all.

Then Light blushed and tried to move away or at least cover himself, "R-Ryuzaki... Misa... I-I... it's not... aaaahhhh..I-" he tried to explain the situation a bit, but the girl interrupted him. "Wtf Ryuzaki! What are you doing to my boyfriend?!" she continued as she recovered from the shock a little bit.

"We are investigating." L answered simply, and continued to shove his still hard cock into Light's clenching hole. It seemed that this situation aroused him even more.

"WHAAAT?"

"As you see... those are my special methods that I use only on Light."

"You... you, sick pervert!"

"M-Misa, calm d-down..." spoke Light through a groan.

"NO. How could you say calm down??" Misa asked and her face was all red with anger and embarrassment. She tried to step closer, to separate them, but she changed her mind. L was still penetrating Light, now faster than before. Light couldn't think straight anymore. He started to moan loudly, and only prayed that Misa leave them alone.

Misa watched them a little more, and felt helpless in that situation. Then she burst into tears and fled to her room. 

L only smirked at that, and continued to fuck Light hard and fast. He was feeling intense excitement after what happened. It didn't last long, and they quickly came, both screaming with pleasure. 

When they caught their breath, Light said: "Poor Misa. We totally forgot about her... we should have locked the door."

L just shook his head. "Don't worry. At least she knows now..."

"Yeah, you're right. But still... I feel sorry for her. She didn't have to find out this way."

"Well, now you can officially break up with her."

"We've never been officially together..."

"Then, that makes the whole situation much simpler."


End file.
